The invention pertains to a color picture tube.
German OS No. 32 15 742 describes a type of color picture tube in which the pins for supporting the mask are fused under such an angle into the rim portion of the faceplate that its longitudinal axes extend parallel in relation to the electron beam deflected toward the respective corner. The free ends of the pins are conical, and the hold members are of a two-part design. A first part of the hold members has an almost triangular shape and is provided with a large hole at its end not secured to the mask. This hole is partially covered by a second part mounted to the first part, having a smaller opening. The openings in the second parts, are engaged by the pins when the picture tube is assembled.
Prior to installing the mask into the faceplate, the two parts of the hold members are not firmly connected to one another, but are held by springs and lugs. The mask is inserted into the faceplate by using or interposing a spacing gauge, and only thereafter the parts of the hold members are mounted to one another.